


You're the One

by YellowSpark



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpark/pseuds/YellowSpark
Summary: After the defeat of Maruki and the end of his reality. Ren was found to be in juvenile detention. Though with the help of his friends, Ren's sentence ended much earlier than he anticipated. He began noticing strange things the moment he came back. Can he fix the problem before it's too late?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all this is my first fanfic. There may be numerous errors, but I'll work on it as I keep writing. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Past/Morning - 1/1/20XX**

Ren heard his phone ring and immediately picked up the call without even checking who it was. Hearing a familiar girls voice.

"Good morning Senpai. Did I wake you up?"

"Well, I'm up now." Ren said as he stretched his arms and stood up with the bright morning sun shining through his window.

"Sorry Senpai, I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Its alright. Don't worry about it. Anyways why are you calling so early?"

"Remember our promise Senpai? We both agreed on paying our respects to the shrine since today is New Year’s."

Ren tried to remember, but with the recent events from Shido and Yaldabaoth he could not remember making a promise.

"Kinda?" he said

"Great! If you would like we can walk to the shrine together. How about this afternoon we meet up?"

"Sounds like a plan Kasumi. Looking forward to it."

"Thank you so much Senpai! I'll see you in a bit." Ren ended his call with Kasumi.

"Might as well get ready." he muttered until he heard Sojiro downstairs asking for his help.

‘Or not’ Ren changed into his cafe work clothes and headed downstairs.

_A few hours passed._

"By the way Happy New Year" Sojiro told him as he was washing dishes.

"Happy New Year as well Boss" Ren said.

"Happy New Year too" a man told him though Ren could not recognize who he was.

"You don't have any plans or anything today? I heard Futaba will be heading to the shrine in a bit." Sojiro said. A moment later, Futaba burst into Leblanc wearing a light green kimono.

"Wa-BAM!" she said.

"Well aren't you all dressed up going to the shrine and all." Sojiro said with a smirk on his face.

"You look great" Ren told her noticing a slight blush on her face.

"I did pick this out with my Mom" she said. Ren had a confused look on his face.

"Well time to make off like a tree. Bye-bye!" she dashed out of Leblanc.

Ren checked his phone noticing it was almost afternoon. He had to go meet Kasumi at the shrine.

"Did you actually have something to do today?" Sojiro asked looking at him.

"Yeah... actually I have a promise to keep with someone."

"Well you should've just told me then. Off you go. I'll be fine." Sojiro told him.

"Thanks Boss!" Ren went back upstairs and changed into his winter clothes and headed out towards the shrine. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Past/Afternoon - 1/1/20XX**

Ren made his way towards the shrine. While walking he noticed her right away. That striking red hair in a ponytail and the yellow kimono. Ren waved his hand at her as she ran and stopped in front of him.

"Do I look weird?" Kasumi was looking down with a slight blush. Ren shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, you look radiant." He smiled noticing her blush was getting more red.

"Shall we go?" She said as they both walked side by side towards shrine.

They both offered their prayers and bows and proceeded to head back towards the entrance before noticing a familiar group.

"Didn't expect you two to be here." Ann said addressing him and Kasumi.

"What a pleasant surprise. How many coincidences can there be in one day?" Haru said.

"And a good morn for you all. Its been ages since I last seen you all!" Futaba cheered.

Ann laughed. "We were hanging out just yesterday!"

"Oh! I guess we all had plans to drop by the shrine this afternoon first thing huh?" Ryuji said.

"Of course, that would explain what led us all here this moment at the shrine. Though I do still find it strange at this spot and at the exact same time? What incredible happenstance." Makoto followed.

Yusuke backed up in to his signature stance with both his hands making a portrait of the scene.

"Indeed... but due to this fortuitous turn of fate... I am able to witness this memorizing sight... the embodiment of Japanese beauty." 

"That is true” for once Ren agreed with Yusuke on his cheesy lines. “You all look great today" he said. The girl’s face’s turning pink from Ren’s comment.

"By the way Senpai what did you wish for at the Shrine?" Kasumi asked attracting the attention of all his friends. He was put on spot.

"Well... I wished to be a ladies' man." Ren pumped his hand up. All the girls seem to turn even more pink than before.

Ren noticed a shine coming from his pocket. Ren was just about to ask the group if they had come up with a new showtime, but they all split away towards the shrine leaving just him and Kasumi.

"Well you had quite the passionate wish Senpai."

"That was just a joke Kasumi." Ren laughed, "I actually just wished for good health for my friends, family, and myself that including you as well Kasumi. What about your wish?"

She blushed slightly hearing Ren singling her out, "Well...", until a ringing came from her phone, she picked it up.

"Sorry I have to go. That was my Dad. He said some relatives have come over to our house. My family is quite serious about get-togethers. Looks like my Dad is already here to pick me up as well." Ren could see the disappointment on her face.

Ren looked at her deciding it was best they end it here, "Well you should get going. Don’t want to keep your dad waiting.”

"I'm so sorry Senpai. I invited you out here, but too bad it's already over."

"We can hang out another time Kasumi." She smiled and they both walked towards the station. Ren met Kasumi's Father Shinichi Yoshizawa and they had a short talk. He dropped her off and said their goodbyes before heading back towards Leblanc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Afternoon - 2/9/20XX**

Ren woke up from his dream. 'That was weird he thought to himself. I wonder why I thought back to that memory'. 

Ren had just been released from juvenile detention. From what Sae Niijima told him, Makoto's older sister, extensive support came through on his defense and he was able to leave earlier than expected. He was a free man. Sojiro came to pick him up and they were on their way to Leblanc.

"You must be tired. I can already imagine just how uncomfortable those beds were." Sojiro said. They came to a stop due to traffic.

" _Due to the railway incident this morning, widespread delays have impacted the various lines and..._ " Sojiro cut the radio. 

"Another accident, huh?" He frowned. "Reminds me of that day back in April last year. Remember when we went to introduce you to your school?"

The nostalgia came to Ren now knowing that was a case of a mental shutdown at the time.

"Oh yeah." Ren responded.

"How time flies. It has already been a year since then. Huh..." Sojiro said.

"Thinking back, it was pretty awful to throw you in that storage room all by yourself... maybe I shouldn't compare it to those beds."

"Not at all Boss, I actually enjoy living in that attic." Ren smiled slightly.

Sojiro grinned. "Well traffic seems have passed. Let’s get going."

Ren could not wait to see his friends especially Sumire. Throughout the last semester after she realized her true self. She confessed her love for Ren. He was taken aback by it at first, but he had fallen for his kouhai. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend though they have not told the group about it yet. All he could think about of his days in juvenile detention was if Sumire was alright.

'I did disappear rather suddenly after Maruki's palace after all' he thought to himself. 

While thinking of all sorts of things in his mind, he did not realize they have already arrived at Leblanc.

"You go on ahead. I have to park the car." Sojiro told him as he drove off.

Ren looked upwards at the sign then looking forward ‘good old Leblanc’ he then opened the doors.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Woo-hoo! Namaste!" Ren heard Futaba's voice, but before he could react, his friends all surrounded him with a big group hug. Some of them were crying. Ren was overjoyed.

"Woah." Sojiro said as he entered Leblanc a few seconds later.

They all slowly released Ren who at this point was being crushed by everyone before giving him space but still looking at their leader.

"You did it! We got you out!" Ryuji cheered.

"It has been awhile." Yusuke followed.

"Not bad. You look good." Ann said.

"I'm glad you seem well." Haru wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you back and safe." Makoto then said.

"Saved the best for last. Welcome back Ren." Morgana said as he jumped down from the stool to look at him. 

"I'm back. Thank you all. You all saved me." Ren responded to their comments fighting back tears in his eyes.

"No problem man you saved us a bunch of times!"

"Yeah we're just returning the favor!"

They all calmed down giving Ren time as he scanned the room, but he could not find the red headed girl anywhere.

"By the way where is Sumi-" as he heard the doors of Leblanc burst open behind him.

"SENPAI!"

Before he could react Sumire tackled him to the ground and kissed him passionately. Ren shocked at first before returning the kiss as well.

They pulled apart and stood up, but she remained clinged to him with her head on his chest.

"I missed you Senpai."

"I missed you too Sumire."

Ren heard gasps in the background.

"I'm not going anywhere Sumi"

"I don't want to let you go Senpai."

"Why don't we sit down? Everyone’s waiting." he whispered into her ear.

As everyone found a seat. They all shared their story to Ren on what they did in getting Ren out of juvie. Ren could not thank them enough for getting him out.

"By the way when did you two start dating?" Ryuji asked.

"Last month. I was going to tell you all when I came back, but it seems you all know now." Ren said as he smiled at everyone then at Sumire.

He noticed all the girls were frowning and looked a little sad. He wondered if they knew about him having to go back home next month.

"Are you all sad that I will be heading home next month? Y'all going to miss your leader?" Ren said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah... we heard that from Boss. Can't you just stay here instead? I know we proved that you're not guilty but... aren't you just gonna feel uncomfortable goin' back? " Ryuji said.

As much as Ren wanted to stay here with all his friends and Sumire, he had to go back home to report to his parents of his year long probation. It was also just another roadblock in life he knew the would have to overcome.

"What’s the matter we were all just happy a few moments earlier?" Makoto interrupted the silence. 

"Just think of it. If our leader is going then the Phantom Thieves are disbanding for real this time, correct?"

Everyone seemed to look even worse.

"How about we just celebrate twice as hard eh? For our leaders welcoming and disbandment!" Ryuji spoke up.

"Indeed that may be the choice." Yusuke smiled.

"I'm in on that decision!"

"Yeah!"

"About the subject on hand... I decided to go with Ren when he goes back home. Someone’s got to keep him in check in case he becomes a delinquent again." Morgana told everyone.

"I never was a delinquent though." Ren responded.

"HEY!"

Everyone laughed and soon everyone was having fun again. Talking about the future and everyone's new goals. Ren could still see the slightest bit of disappointment on all the girls faces. Either way he was having a blast, but most importantly he was back with the one he loved. Eventually night came around faster than expected and everyone soon began leaving and saying their goodbyes. It was just Ren and Sumire left in the cafe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Evening - 2/9/20XX**

"Finally, sometime just to be with you. I missed you Sumi."

"I missed you too Senpai. By the way where is Morgana?"

"Probably out and about he'll be back before he goes to sleep though."

Sumire rested her head on Ren's shoulder.

"You know after the collapse of Dr. Maruki's palace. I searched all over for you. I almost could not bear losing another person I love, but I remembered your words and my resolve we made. Everything that happened last month really did happen right?" Sumire said as she looked worried.

Ren could see the worried face on his girlfriend. He wanted to reassure her feelings realizing how much Sumire loved him. 

"Of course, everything that happened happened. My love for you will never change Sumi." Ren then pecked her on the cheek making her face turn red.

"SENPAI! That's not fair!" 

Ren loved how easy it was to tease his girlfriend. That is why he fought so hard to make sure she stayed as who she really was. Not as Kasumi but as Sumire.

"Okay fine maybe it was just a tiny bit unfair, but I really do love you Sumi and I missed you so much."

He pulled her into a hug, and they stayed like that until before the final train would leave.

"Maybe you should go home Sumi before it gets too late. Unless you want to sleep over?" Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

Sumire blushed after hearing the part about sleeping over.

"Yeah I should go I have school and practice tomorrow." she said.

"I'll walk with you to the station."

They both stood up and headed towards the station. Hands together. When they both reached the station, she turned to him before she was about to go.

"Senpai..."

Ren saw and they both leaned in for a kiss and embraced together.

"Goodnight Senpai!"

"Goodnight Sumi!" 

He watched her enter the train and headed back towards Leblanc.

It has been a long day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ren came back to Leblanc, Morgana was outside waiting for him.

"I decided to leave you lovebirds alone knowing how you both wanted time alone with each other. I am a gentleman after all."

"Thanks Morgana." Ren told him.

"Well let’s clean up and go to the sleep."

Ren cleaned up Leblanc before heading upstairs into his attic room. He changed into his sleep wear and laid in bed. He saw a message from Sumire.

**Sumi** : I made it back home safety.

**Ren** : Thats good. Thanks for telling me.

**Sumi** : I already miss you.

**Ren** : I miss you too.

**Ren** : Well I’m beat. Goodnight Sumi

**Sumi** : Goodnight Senpai

Ren closed his messaging app. Ren looked around and felt like he was seeing things. Rubbing his eyes, it was just his normal attic room. Maybe he was just tired. It has been a long day.

"Man, it does feel good to be back in this attic. A lot better than those beds in juvie." He muttered to himself.

The moment he said that he heard a voice he did not want to hear ever again. He looked to his phone and saw a red eyeball app on his phone.

"What the.."

Ren looked around but his feline friend was fast asleep and didn't hear the noise that came from his phone.

'I'm going to have to look into this tomorrow.' He thought to himself. As he tucked himself into bed and fell asleep hearing the sound of chains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Velvet Room**

Ren woke up already knowing where he was. He gotten use to this familiar setting of being in a cell throughout his phantom thief escapades, though this time he was in his thief suit instead of the ragged prison garments.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I've been waiting for you, Trickster."

Ren stood up. With the gate being unlocked he was able to walk up and confronted the familiar man and assistant.

"It would seem the desires of those around you have become distorted." Lavenza told him.

"Why do I have the app? I thought the metaverse was destroyed along with Maruki's reality and palace? What is happening?" Ren questioned feeling lost and upset.

"You see Trickster, in a theoretical world, your journey as the Trickster should have ended back during Yaldaboath's rule, but because of the wishes of the Phantom Thieves led to Maruki's reality. It would seem a similar instance has occurred again though rather on a smaller scale revolving around the people you formed bonds with." Igor spoke.

Ren thought to himself. 'The people I formed bonds with? But how since they were most likely Persona users, there is no way they could have a palace.' Ren tried his hardest to think but to no avail could not figure out what was the reason.

"It would seem our time with you is coming to an end." Igor said.

"No, wait I still have more questions. Whose palace is this?! How much time do I have?!" Ren shouted.

"You will have to figure that out yourself Trickster, although I will tell you don't have much time left. We will be watching you Trickster." Lavenza told him as his vision blurred.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Morning - 2/10/20XX**

Ren woke up feeling feeling even more exhausted.

From the information Igor and Lavenza told him he did not have much time left. He decided to wash up and get ready for school. Ren put on his Shujin uniform and headed downstairs.

"Oh right, you have school today. Here, have some breakfast before you go." Sojiro told him.

"Thanks Boss." 

Eating the curry and drinking his cup of coffee, Ren was feeling energized for the day to come. After thanking Sojiro for the breakfast, he picked up his bag. Morgana didn't feel like coming as he had other plans today apparently. Heading towards the station, all Ren could think about were the keywords and deadline for the palace he found out.

Ren got off the train from Yongen line and was waiting at the Ginza line. Ren began to feel a presence behind him only he would know.

"Konnichi-"

Before she could finish, Ren turned around immediately and kissed her before letting her go.

"Morning beautiful." Seeing how red her face was was enough to make Ren laugh as he pulled her into a hug.

"Senpai I thought we talked about you being unfair last night!" she then embraced the hug.

"I couldn't help it. You were too cute for doing the same thing from the Hawaii trip." Ren chuckled.

They let go of each other since people around them were starting to look at them.

"Senpai would you like to have lunch together today?" She smiled at him.

Sumire was wearing her hair down with her glasses. Ren preferred her this way, but not matter how she looked she was gorgeous no matter what.

"Yes of course, I would love to Sumi." Ren smiled back at her. 

The train door began to open, and she grabbed his hand into the train as they head to school.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Afternoon - 2/10/20XX**

School was boring as ever. All Ren could think about was the palace. He figured out from last night that the place of the palace for some reason had to do with his bedroom attic which he found weird, and according to Igor and Lavenza the people who were close to him.

"Hey Ren?" Ann asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking did you want to go on a date today? You, me, Makoto, Haru, Futaba maybe, and whoever else you want to invite."

Ren found that question rather weird. 

"Did you want to play billards….or darts?" Ren asked.

"No no not like that... like..." before she could finish the bell rang for lunch.

"I'll tell you about it later Ren. Cya!" Ann ran off.

Just as he was thinking to grab his usual bread from the bread shop. He remembered he had lunch with Sumire. He walked out of class to see Sumire waiting outside his classroom.

"I prepared lunch for you Senpai." She smiled and looked at him.

Ren looked and saw a small and large bento box in the bag she was carrying.

"Alright let’s go!" Ren said.

"Yes!"

Ren grabbed her hand making her blush slightly as he walked towards the cafeteria since today was a little chilly.

" _Woah is the honors student going out with the delinquent?”_ " _Is he even a delinquent anymore_?" " _I'm kind of jealous of her, he's cute_."

They finally found a table and sat down.

"Thank you, my beloved, for making me this bento box." Ren said as he smiled and kissed her hand.

They both started digging into their bento boxes.

"I'm always amazed at how much you can eat Sumi." Ren chuckled.

"Senpai you know why. It's for my gymnastics training." Sumire snapped at him. Ren chuckled at her reaction.

"By the way Sumi, I was thinking could I come watch your practice today. I want to meet your coach in our reality. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Senpai. I'll be waiting after school then." Sumire said.

As they both finished eating their bento boxes. Ren thanked Sumire for how delicious the bento box was. They gave each other a quick hug and headed back to class.

Ren couldn’t wait for school to be over. He wanted to see Sumire, but at the same time was nervous in meeting up with her coach. If it was like he thought it was, she should not have memories of their encounter last month.

As the bell rang Ren packed his belongings and headed to meet up with Sumire.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She said.

"Not at all lead the way." 

She grabbed his hands as they headed towards the practice building.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they approached the practice building. They both saw Coach Hiraguchi standing in the middle of the gym. They approached her.

"Coach Hiraguchi this is my Senpai. He wanted to come watch our practice today. Would it be okay if he can watch?" Sumire asked.

"So this is the Senpai you always talk about huh?" As she was eyeing at Ren.

"W-what...umm....not all the time" Sumire was muttering to herself though she was starting to turn red.

"I'm pretty sure he wanted to come watch you right not everyone else eh?" Hiraguchi then teased.

That was the breaking point for Sumire as she started turning red like a tomato.

"Yes, he can watch. Sumire go get changed and we can begin practice." Hiraguchi told her.

"Thank you so much Coach Hiraguchi!" as Sumire headed towards the locker rooms to get changed.

"What's your name kid?" she turned to Ren.

"My name is Ren Amamiya. Thanks for letting me come watch today Coach Hiraguchi-san." Ren said.

"No problem. I feel like Sumire has been acting like herself again. I'm thinking you might be the reason why. Have a seat over there you can tell me everything."

Sumire and her other classmates came out and they all started performing their practice routines Coach Hiraguchi told them to do.

Sumire was amazing as always. She has really improved since the last time he went to see her perform. Ren could see the confidence in her moves. He told Hiraguchi everything exempting the Phantom Thief business of course, and she couldn't help but thank him for helping Sumire realize her true self. 

"Practice is over! You can head back to your lockers!" Hiraguchi yelled.

Sumire approached us before heading to the lockers.

"How did I do today, Coach Hiraguchi?" Sumire asked .

"Sumire, you continue to show me that you seem like your normal self again. I think it has something to do with this boy here." Hiraguchi told her.

"All Sumire." Ren said.

"You two are cute together. You both complement each other so well" Hiraguchi giggled causing Ren and Sumire to blush before she headed towards the locker rooms.

"Sumi you were fantastic today." Ren said.

"Thank you so much Senpai. I felt like I was able to perform better today because you were here." She looked down blushing a little bit.

"Aww thank you my dear Sumi." Ren gave her a quick hug and she went towards the locker rooms to change.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Evening - 2/10/20XX**

After Sumire finished changing, the couple exited the building. Ren heard a grumble coming from his girlfriend.

"Want to grab a bite?" Ren asked

"Let me text my parents if they are alright."

As they looked around at food stands, Sumire received a text from her parents.

"They are alright with me hanging out with you tonight. Let's go Senpai!"

She immediately grabbed Ren hand and they both started looking around at food stands before settling down on some ramen.

"Extra-large bowl and medium bowl please!" Ren asked.

"Coming right up!"

Ren noticed a strange figure following them around while they were looking around. Now settled down in their booth seats waiting for the ramen. Ren decided he better investigate.

"Sumi I'll be back real quick. Just wait here okay?"

"Okay Senpai."

Ren immediately looked around before finding a hiding spot. He noticed a similar figure appear in the distance. Squinting his eyes, he could see who it was, and face palmed himself. ‘Why is she here’ deciding to see it was time to approach the figure.

"Makoto? What are you doing here tonight? Are you stalking me again?"

"Oh Ren-kun its not like that….we…” Makoto was mumbling before three more figures came out from the shadows. It was Haru, Ann, and Futaba.

"How long have you all been stalking me and Sumire?"

"Uh...." , came from all of them, "Since you left school?" they all said in unison.

"Well... is this a prank or something? If it is, you guys have gone too far." Ren told them sighing.

"What do you mean?" Ann looked shocked.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Haru snapped.

"I just wanted to know what you were talking about, so we listened on to your conversations." Futaba said.

"We were just wondering who you were with. To make sure you weren't cheating on us." Makoto said with an angry look appearing on her face.

Ren looked down and sighed in defeat.

"How about this. You all want to join us for some ramen?" Ren asked the girls.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison as Ren led the girls back to the ramen stand.

"I'm back Sumi."

"Senpai, I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so lo-" Sumire noticed the rest of the girls.

"Futaba-senpai? Haru-senpai? Makoto-senpai? Ann-senpai?"

"Why are you all here?" Sumire asked.

"I..uh..we..." 

Ren interrupted, "They just finished watching a movie together and I thought I might as well invite them. The more the merrier right? Haha...." Ren saw a slight disappointment on Sumire's face before she smiled back.

"Yes, I guess you’re right."

Ren payed for the rest of the girl’s orders and they all left the ramen stand together after everyone finished eating.

"Well it’s getting late and I'm going to walk Sumire back home. I will see you all at the school tomorrow. Except Futaba of course. Cya!" Ren grabbed Sumire's hand and waved his hand at them. He noticed the same look of disappointment on the girls faces like the day before.

"Senpai you’re in a rush? What’s wrong?" Sumire asked with a concerned face.

"A lot has been on my mind lately..."

"You can tell me Senpai. I want you to rely on me."

"Well... Sumi give me your phone for a second."

She took out her phone and before even letting Ren take a look, they both noticed it right away.

"Senpai... is this what’s bothering you." She looked in horror as Ren couldn't look at her gaze.

"Senpai?!"

"Yes, Sumi that is the reason. I didn't want to get you involved."

"I found out there is a palace. I don't know why yet, but it has something to do with my room." 

"Why didn't you tell me Senpai? We have to tell everyo-"

"DON'T TELL THEM!" Ren interrupted as Sumire looked at him frightened.

Ren saw the look on her face. ‘Dammit’ he knew he messed up.

"I'm sorry Sumi for yelling at you."

"It’s okay Senpai. I understand why your stressed right now."

"Sumi you want find a place to relax. We can talk about it."

"Yes, I would be great. Hmm... how about Inokashira park? It's on the way." Sumire recommended.

"That sounds good."

Ren and Sumire made their way together towards Inokashira park.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they arrived. The couple found a bench near the lake as they sat down. Ren put an arm around Sumire and Sumire rested her head on his chest.

"I met with Lavenza last night in my dreams. You remember her?"

"I think so. It was a child in blue clothing, right?"

Ren laughed a bit at her remark when she said child, but she was right.

"Yeah, you remember. So, I met up with her and her master in my dreams last night and they were saying that I don't have much time left to solve it. On top of that it has to do with 'people close to me'."

Sumire gasped.

"I denied it at first, but I'm starting to put the pieces together. You figured anything out yet Sumi?"

"I think I know what you are talking about. You’re thinking it has something to do with them, right?" Sumire asked.

Ren nodded in approval, "Yeah that's what I think too. I'll test my theories later tonight. Would you like to join me once I figure it out Sumi? You’re the only one I can trust with it right now."

"Yes, Senpai I would love to. I won't be having practice for the next few days so my schedule should be open." Sumire instantly answered.

Ren felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulder knowing the one he loved had his full support.

"I hope this is the last one." Ren sighed.

"I just want to relax and spend the rest of my days like this with you." Ren looked at Sumire using his hands cupping her face to his as the moonlight reflected off both of their glasses.

"Me too Senpai." As they both leaned in for a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ren walked Sumire the rest of the way to her home. They gave each other a hug before letting her go. He didn't want to meet her parents just yet, but he watched as she entered her home making sure she was safe. Ren took the last train and walked back to Leblanc.

Upon his arrival to Leblanc, Sojiro had already left, though Morgana was sitting on one of the booths. He perked his ears and opened his eyes when Ren came in.

"You've been out the whole day. What did you do?" he asked.

"I went to watch Sumire's practice. We went on a short date and now I'm here." Ren said.

"Well let’s get to sleep." Morgana said as he made his way upstairs in his usual spot. 

Ren changed into his sleep wear and laid in bed. Making sure Morgana was fast asleep. He lowered the volume on his phone and started guessing to the nav.

"Futaba Sakura"

_"No Candidates Found"_

"Makoto Niijima"

_"No Candidates Found"_

"Ann Takamaki"

_"No Candidates Found"_

_"_ Haru Okumura"

_"No Candidates Found"_

Ren was dumbfounded. 'If it wasn't them then who was it it then.' he thought to himself. Ren was thinking back to the events today. 'There's no way it could be himself, right?'

"Ren Amamiya" 

_"No Candidates Found"_

Ren was right about himself. There was no way it could be him or else he wouldn't be able to access the Velvet Room. 'Hey what if I put all their names in but would the nav even pick that up?' he attempted. 

"Futaba Sakura and Makoto Niijima and Ann Takamaki and Haru Okumura"

_"No Candidates Found"_

"Hmm" he muttered to himself. 'What if I think of a universal term to describe it.' Ren was thinking before finally remembering a term from all the anime he used to watch with Futaba.

"Don’t tell me it's true..." 

"Ren Amamiya's harem"

_"Candidates Found"_

Ren nearly died when he found out it was true.

‘What did that mean?’ he thought since past palaces only had one ruler.

"One more keyword and we are good to go." As his eyes grew weary and eventually, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the spicy stuff. Thank you all for reading thus far. I hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning - 2/11/20XX**

Another day of stress means another day of investigation. Ren now had two keywords. All that was left was the "distortion". 

He figured he could guess with Sumire later after school since his tested theories were correct after all.

Ren changed into his Shujin uniform and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. He saw Sojiro getting ready. It was still too early for the customers to arrive. Morgana was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Boss. The usual please." he asked as he made his way towards the stools and sat down.

"Coming right up."

'What could the third keyword be.' His thoughts wandering in his head. 'Still need to figure out that due date too.' 

Ren lost in his train of thought, using one his fingers to tap his temple, suddenly hearing a cough in front of him.

"Something on your mind kid?" Sojiro looked at him now with a cup of coffee before setting it down next to Ren.

"Must be tough adjusting to school life after coming out of juvie."

Ren looked at him before taking a sip of coffee then putting it down, "It ain't that...just..." Ren about explain before he was cut off by Sojiro.

"Oh, must be Valentine’s day then huh? I could give you some tips, though where would I start... hoo boy."

"Valentine’s day? I completely forgot about it..." Ren said taking another sip of coffee.

"Well you do have a girlfriend, right? She probably would have reminded you anyways." Sojiro said before heading to the sink to wash a few dishes.

"You'd better get to drinking that coffee. Don't want to get late now do you? My regulars will be arriving soon."

Ren finished his coffee and headed back upstairs to grab his bag. Scanning the room briefly.

'Still no Morgana. I wonder where he's been.'

He decided to give up since it was almost time to go. Just as Ren was about to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee Boss and I'm out." as he opened the doors of Leblanc to a nice and cool morning.

Ren made his way to the station. He spotted his best friend Ryuji while looking around for some breakfast and approached him.

"Hey Ryuji." Ren said.

Ryuji immediately turned around with a grin on his face. 

"What's up my Renren?"

'He's still gonna keep using that nickname huh? Well not that it mattered.' Ren decided he would tease him and test a theory.

"Oh, you planning to pull a move on me?" Ren grinned back.

Ryuji frowned, "Dude it was a joke chill. If anythin' I'm trying to get a score before Valentine’s day. Can't settle on my mom’s chocolate this year again."

The pair laughed.

"You’re lucky Renren, you got Sumire-san to give you chocolates this year. I was gonna ask someone, but not like I have a chance anyway." Ryuji looking sad. 

"Hmm... tell me about it." Ren told him.

Just as the conversation was getting good, Ren felt a vibration from his phone and took it out. He had new messages.

**Sumire** : Senpai where are you?

 **Sumire** : Let's ride the train to school together.

Ren sent a message back.

**Ren** : Alright Sumi. Stay put. I am on my way.

 **Sumire** : ok

Ryuji looked at him kind of figuring out what was going on.

"That from your gf? I should you let you go. I'll tell you more about it later."

Ren and Ryuji gave each other a fist bump as they went their separate ways. Ren looked around for Sumire until he saw her. She was standing near the wall. Ren waved at her to get her attention until she noticed him. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Good morning love." Ren said.

"I was starting to get worried if you would show up." Sumire pouted.

"Did something happen while I was not here?" Ren asked feeling worried looking around the area.

Sumire shook her head then looked at him, "No nothing at all. I just wanted to see you." she then smiled.

"Well let’s get on the train before it's too late." Ren said as they made their way to the train.

The couple managed to both grab seats making sure Sumire was near the wall. They talked about their morning before silently enjoying each other’s attention. Sumire rested her head on his shoulder until they arrived. They left the train and made their way to school.

"Sumi, I was able to find more information about the palace. We can talk about it more during lunch." as they arrived at the gates of Shujin Academy.

"Alright Senpai. I'll be waiting at the rooftop." Sumire answered.

They gave each other a quick hug before heading to their classrooms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Afternoon - 2/11/20XX**

Class was same old same old. Ren noticed Ann was trying to avoid him. Usually they would chat a bit, but now she didn't even want to talk or look at him.

'I wonder why.'

Ren came up with the idea that he should probably confront the girls soon to find out the problem. Their mental states must be linked to the castle somehow like past cases of palaces.

Ren heard the lunch bell rang and he couldn't be happier than ever. He bought his usual bread and made his way to the rooftop. There he saw Sumire with her lunch wrapped up and waiting for him.

"Hey Senpai." she waved at him before noticing his lunch then sighed.

"What's wrong Sumi?" Ren asked.

"What are you going to do without me..." she muttered.

Ren stood there wondering what was wrong then sat in the seat next to her.

"Well let’s eat and talk." Ren said as he was about to dig into his lunch.

"Senpai you need to eat healthier! If I don't make you lunch all you eat is bread." she said in a worrisome tone.

Ren felt bad for making Sumire worried. He knew she cared about him dearly. He never considered since for most of the year he always ate bread.

"Hmm... your right. Sorry Sumire. How about this, I'll prepare lunch for us next time." Ren said.

Sumire looked at him then cheered. "That's a promise."

They both ate their lunches keeping track of the time.

Ren explained everything he found out about how the new keyword was "Ren Amamiya's harem". 

"You want to come over to my place to guess the next keyword?" Ren asked.

"Your.. place..umm.." Sumire stuttered looking flustered.

"It's Leblanc." Ren said.

"Oh, I forgot. Yes, I can come after practice. I forgot to tell you that."

"That fine. I have some things to do then I will pick you up after practice. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

The bell rang and the couple packed up giving each other a hug before returning to class.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Afterschool - 2/11/20XX**

Ren figured now would be the time to confront the girls on how they are feeling. He knew Haru should be at the rooftop and Makoto at the student council office. He would start with those two before asking Ann and Futaba.

Ren made his way to the roof to see Haru there.

"Hey Haru!" he waved.

"What a great timing! Care to help me?" he heard her say.

Ren helped Haru tend to her plants before they both decided to take a break. Ren felt like this was the time to talk to see if was alright.

"About last time night...." Ren said.

Haru trying to avoid Ren's eyes.

"I don't know what came about me Ren-kun." She sighed.

"I should be happy for you and Sumire-chan, but I felt weird inside seeing you two together." she then paused before continuing. 

"Ever since my father passed away and then that creep Sugimura came around, you were always there to support me. I feel like I can't live a life without you even if it means being one of the many...."

Ren could tell that she was hurt. 'What about her dream? To make her own cafe and push herself forward. Did she forget about those things?'

"I'm sorry, you know I can't do that Haru. You know me well. We are friends. Aren't you forgetting something?" Ren asked.

"Forgetting? What do you mean?" Haru looked at him.

"I did help you get back on your own two feet, but you were the one who pushed yourself forward. I cannot be the one for you and be there to support you forever Haru. What about your dream?"

"My.. dream..." suddenly he saw Haru gasp in pain.

Ren immediately walked up to her to catch from falling over.

"Haru! You alright?" Ren asked holding her in his arms.

Ren gave her some time to recover. After some time, they decided it would be best to go since it was getting late.

"Thank you, Ren. Your always kind and quick to help those around you. Thanks for helping me today. I'm going to head home now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ren asked worried if she would faint on him again.

She shook her and smiled, "I'll be fine. Thank you however." 

They said their goodbyes leaving Ren on the rooftop.

'I hope I helped her. Might as well check if Makoto is still around.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ren headed towards the student council room until he arrived. He knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there.

"Niijima-san?" Ren said.

"Yes?" he heard a voice from within.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." 

Ren opened the door to see Makoto sorting through papers. 'Must be student council work' he thought.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Great to see you Ren-kun."

Ren headed towards the table and sat in one of the empty chairs in front of Makoto.

"Yes, great to see you too Makoto."

"What brings you in today?" Makoto asked putting her papers to the side.

"Well... I was wondering if you’re doing okay." Ren said.

She looked at Ren before answering, "Of course I'm doing okay..." before looking down and paused, "Actually to tell you the truth, no I'm not."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Ren asked.

"Last night when we decided to follow you, I don't know why but I felt a little bit jealous. Seeing you with Sumire-san, it just ached my heart."

"You helped me so much. I was able to make a new friend because of you. You helped me learn new things and broaden my world view. Even about my love life. Its just...." she suddenly stopped.

"Makoto...."

Ren could see tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt and he didn't know why. He wanted to help her.

"Makoto, you told me that you were going to focus on your own goals and dreams? You goal to become a police commissioner. I can support you all I can, but I can't take you there. Only you can make that decision you know." 

Ren gave time some time for Makoto to regain her composure. 

"I know you're stronger than this Makoto. I believe in you."

"Your right. I don't know why I'm so emotional right now." wiping her alligator tears.

"It's ok. That's why I'm here." Ren gave her a smile. 

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. I need to say sorry to Sumire as well."

"It's okay. I'm glad to have the old Makoto back." Ren said seeing the light return to her face.

"By the way, you are still bad as ever at stalking people." he chuckled.

"Oh you..." they both laughed. After they calmed down, they both looked at the time. It was getting late.

"Well we best clean up. Thanks for coming in to see me. You really brightened my day." Makoto said.

"My pleasure anytime."

Ren and Makoto said their farewells. 

'I'll visit Ann and Futaba tomorrow. It's almost time to go pick up Sumire.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Evening - 2/11/20XX**

Ren left the school and headed his way to where Sumire was practicing. He arrived just in time to see his girlfriend exit from the building. She spotted him and they both made their way to each other.

"Senpai! How long did I keep you waiting? Hopefully, it wasn't too long." Sumire said.

"Sumi I would wait an eternity just for you." he grabbed her hand.

"That's not a fair answer Senpai." she pouted.

"It wasn't long so don't worry about it." He chuckled looking at his girlfriend seeing her approving nod.

"Are your parents alright with you being out a little longer?" Ren asked.

"I messaged before practice. As long as I make it home on time, they are okay." she answered back.

"Good. You must be hungry. I'll cook you some curry when we get to Leblanc."

"Yes please!" Sumire said cheerfully. 

Ren and Sumire took the train back to Leblanc. When they arrived Sojiro was standing at the counter.

"Welcom-"

"Ah, you’re back and with your girlfriend." 

"Sorry for intruding Sakura-san." Sumire said before bowing.

"It's alright no need to be formal here. You can call me Boss or Sojiro." Sojiro said.

"Is it alright that I can make some curry Boss?" Ren asked.

"There should be some leftover ingredients. Go ahead. I'm going to close shop." he said grabbing his items then exiting Leblanc.

"I hope we weren't intruding." Sumire said.

"It's alright Sumi, once you get to know him, he is the kindest man you will ever know." Ren smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back.

"Well you can get comfortable. I'm going to make some curry." Ren said as he heard a grumble.

He grinned, "Because someone’s hungry."

Sumire blushed lightly, "I'm in your care Senpai."

Ren got to cooking the curry and preparing some coffee as well. Ren texted Sumire.

**Ren** : We won't talk about the palace down here since Futaba's got this floor bugged, but my room is okay.

 **Sumire** : Ok Senpai

They both put their phones away. Ren went to go check the curry and it was finally done. Ren set a plate on the table and grabbed another one to fill it with a large portion of curry and rice. He brought it over to Sumire.

"For you, my love." He placed the plate of curry in front of her then giving her a bow.

"What a gentleman." Sumire giggled. Ren smiled at that remark before grabbing his plate and filling it with rice and curry. He set the plate down next to Sumire and then also grabbed two cups of coffee. He finally sat next to Sumire. 

"Well time to dig in." Ren said.

Before Ren was even halfway done with his curry, Sumire had already finished her plate.

"Seconds please!" she cheered holding her plate up.

Ren could only smile before grabbing her plate and putting the rest of the curry he cooked up on her plate with rice.

"Senpai your curry just tastes too good." Sumire said munching down on her meal.

"I did spend a year perfecting it. I'm glad I got myself a fan." he giggled.

Sumire managed to finish her second plate at the same time Ren finished his. Ren grabbed the dirty dishes and prepared to wash them.

"Thanks for the coffee and curry Senpai."

"Anytime my dear Sumi." he said

"If you want you can head on upstairs while I finish up cleaning here."

While he was washing the dishes, he heard her come up to him and hugged him from behind.

"How about I do the soap and you wash?" she asked.

"How could I refuse such an offer from a lady." he answered. 

They both laughed and finished cleaning the dishes and the area before heading on upstairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'So, this is Senpai's room. I have been up here before, but not too many times yet.' Remembering the last time was after she showed Coach Hiraguchi her new dance routine with Ren watching.

They both sat down together on the sofa and she saw Ren take out his phone.

"So, about the palace.... we figured out the location and the people. All we need is what the distortion might be."

Sumire still was not that knowledgeable of metaverse terms since she only joined the Phantom Thieves for one palace.

"Sorry Senpai but can you explain what that means again?" she asked.

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot you are still pretty new at this stuff." Ren said.

"Well for starters you remember Maruki's palace, right? The name of his palace was blank since he was hiding it. You remember that Sumi?" Ren asked. 

"I do remember that it had question marks all over it when we looked at the nav."

"Right, then for this palace I found, the name isn't hidden, but it is found as "Ren Amamiya's harem". This is the first time I have ever seen a palace with multiple candidates." Ren looked noticing Sumire having a confused face.

"By the way Senpai, what is a harem?" she asked. She noticed Ren's face was turning blue.

"Umm.... it basically means that a lot of girls in this case have a crush or like me... " she gasped before asking.

"Wait, Senpai, this isn't your palace, right?" 

"Of course not Sumi. I don't know why it's like this, but it might have something to do with why the girls are acting weird. I might have something to do with it too, but for now I don't know."

She felt sad after hearing what "harem" meant. 'Senpai would never cheat on me, right?' before feeling arms around her.

"Sumire, you are the only one I have my eyes on right now. That is why I want your help. I trust you Sumi. I think I also figured out the due date." he said.

"It might be Valentine’s day."

Sumire remembered she planned on doing something for Ren that day. They didn't have much time left.

"That means we don't have much time left. Senpai let's get to guessing straight away!"

Ren explained the location part which Sumire grasped on easily. They were now guessing the distortion term.

"Let start with castle." Ren said

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Museum"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Bank"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Tomb'

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Outer space"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Casino"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Ship"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

"Laboratory"

" _No Distortions Found_ "

After some time guessing Ren and Sumire looked at each other dumbfounded before a thought came into Sumire's mind.

'I do remember in social studies class talking about kings with many wives. Could it be?' she wondered.

"A kingdom?" Sumire spoke.

" _Distortions Found_ "

" _Would you like to begin navigation_?"

"Nice Sumire." she saw Ren give her a thumbs up. "Want to check it out quick?"

"We still have some time left. Let's go Senpai!" she said.

Ren clicked the button and both were drawn in as their vision became wavy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Evening/Palace - 2/11/20XX**

Upon arriving to the palace. The couple landed in a large open field with hills under a large tree.

"Isn't this such a lovely and peaceful setting?" she asked looking at Ren.

"It really is. We should come back here after we figure everything out." Ren replied.

Sumire saw a small town connected to a large fortress. 'That must be the kingdom.'

She looked at Ren and he gave a nod.

"Let’s investigate that town. Though lets thread carefully since we still haven't turned into our thief’s clothes yet. Remember code names, I'm Joker and you are Violet."

Ren and Sumire walked towards the town. As they neared it, Sumire's thief clothes appeared though Ren was still in his normal clothes. They hid around a bush to discuss.

"Joker-Senpai why hasn't your clothes changed yet?" Violet whispered.

"Maybe I'm not seen as a threat. Stay alert Violet this could be dangerous for you. We still don't know whats going on." Joker whispered back.

Joker decided he would lead first as they made their way into town with Violet following behind. The town seemed rather quiet, but as they got closer to town's square. Many people came out of their homes. Some bowing to Joker. She saw an elderly couple along a young woman behind them approaching Joker. Violet hid behind a barrel and listened to the conversation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If it isn't Sir Amamiya!" the elderly couple walked up to Joker and bowed. "What pleasantries brought you all the way out here today?"

"Oh, uh, wanted to enjoy the view." Joker replied. His mind was racing. He did not know what was happening at all. He spotted a familiar face behind the elderly couple.

"Chihaya?" he looked at her. 

"Oh? The Prince already calling our Chihaya by her first name. What a modest prince you are!"

"It's great to see you Sir Amamiya." Chihaya said with a graceful bow.

Ren trying to collect his thoughts. These people were clearly cognitions due their glowing yellow eyes. A gust of wind randomly picked up and a flyer landed near Joker's shoes. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Ah, yes, you must be here investigating the traitor Sir Amamiya. With the Ball happening in a few days, it would be best to be on alert if anything were to happen."

"Ball? Traitor?" Joker asked before realizing he messed up. The elderly couple and Chihaya looked at Joker confused.

"The young Prince must want us to explain. I would gladly tell you about it."

"The traitor was someone who tried to seduce you our Prince and take the throne by herself. Though her name hasn't been recognized, her character profile is that of red hair."

Ren already knew who they were talking about. He hoped Violet was in a safe position since in this palace she is seen as a traitor for some reason. 'That must be why her thief clothes appeared.'

"In exactly three days from now, our town will be sending our best women to the Ball. You already met one of them." they looked at Chihaya causing her cheeks to turn pink. 

"Another is a lady who wrote that flyer you are holding Sir Amamiya. She goes by the name of Ohya." they explained.

'Of course, Ohya would be writing articles in this world too.' 

"We'd best not distract you any longer Sir Amamiya. We are graced by your appearance here in town today. They all slowly bowed and left leaving Joker some time to dip. He hoped Violet was following him. 

As he was about to exit, he saw Violet near the exit entrance hiding with guards on standby. Joker approached the guards which were shadows as he got closer. 'They haven't turned hostile yet.'

"Sir Amamiya, already leaving for today?' the guards asked.

"Ah, yes I will be going." Ren walked a little past them before they questioned him again. Joker's heart beating faster than ever.

"Would you like a ride? I can call anything here. A car? A dragon? A plane?"

'A dragon? Damn that sounds cool..wait. I shouldn't be getting distracted.'

"Thank you for your kindness, but I feel like stretching my legs today." Joker said as guards bowed. Joker walking away faster than ever until seeing Violet behind a bush.

"That was interesting." Violet said.

"Mr. Prince" she giggled at him.

"Yeah yeah but we learned a lot today and a lot about you actually." Joker looked at Violet with a concerned face. 

"Let’s head back to the tree first." 

Joker and Violet made their way to the tree undetected and he told Violet about her status and the events.

"So, it looks like our due date is Valentine’s day. Apparently, a Ball will be held most likely in the Kingdom in three days, so we will have to explore that next." Ren said.

"And also.... Violet you have to be careful. You are seen as a traitor. Who knows what would happen if you are seen."

Ren took out the scrunched-up flyer in his pocket and unwrapped it.

**WANTED**

**WOMAN WITH RED HAIR**

**LAST SEEN: UNKNOWN**

"That must be why my thief clothes hasn't appeared yet and yours has." he eyed at Violet.

"Since in this palace I am "Mr. Prince" he grinned at Violet. They both chuckled.

"I must say again, you look good in that outfit." checking out Violet.

Violet blushed a bit under her mask, "Now's not the time for that Senpai!" she yelled at him.

Joker laughed, "Let’s go shall we." He took out his phone clicked the app. Waves appearing in their vision.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Late Evening - 2/11/20XX**

Ren and Sumire were back in reality in Ren's room. Looking at his phone now he realized it was late.

"Want me to walk you the station Sumi?" he asked.

"That would be great Senpai." Sumire answered.

The couple exited Leblanc holding hands.

"I have no practice tomorrow and we have no school. I can meet up at Leblanc around noon." Sumire said.

"Yes, let’s do that." he answered.

As they got closer to the train station Ren asked if she would be okay by herself or needed Ren to walk her home.

"I know you must be tired Sumi. I'm sorry for taking you to the palace after your practice."

"I'll be fine Senpai." before hearing a yawn come from her.

"Alright I'm coming." Ren declared grabbing her hand and into the train they went.

On the way back to Sumire's home, she fell asleep resting her head on Ren's shoulder.

Ren looked at his sleeping beauty.

'I love you so much Sumire.' He kissed her forehead letting her enjoy moments of bliss.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sumire felt like she was being carried. She slowly opened her eyes to realize someone was piggybacking her.

'Oh, snap did I fall asleep!' she internally panicked before remembering Ren came on the train with her.

She felt his curly hair on the side of her face which she only nestled herself more into it knowing now. She felt safe.

"Is my sleeping beauty awake?" she heard Ren say.

"Yes" she answered.

"Want me to put you down?" Ren asked.

"If its alright I want to stay like this." she replied.

"I like it when your greedy Sumi." 

Ren continued to carry Sumire enjoying each other’s presence.

"This reminds me of the time you piggybacked me out of Maruki's palace." she said ending with a sad tone.

Ren seemed to notice her right away.

"It's okay Sumire. It is all in the past now. In fact, I feel honored to have been the one to carry you." Ren said.

Sumire's face turning red. 'Good thing he can't see my face right now or else he would be endlessly teasing me.'

"Sumi?" Ren asked wondering if she was still there.

Sumire responded by snuggling herself deeper rubbing her face on Ren's. Ren could only smile.

Eventually the couple reached her home and Ren put her down.

"Goodnight my love." Ren said.

Sumire walked up to Ren and grabbed his hands.

"Thank you Senpai for coming with me and Good night."

She tiptoed and kissed Ren in the lips.

She saw her boyfriend dazed from the kiss and giggled to herself. She waved her hand goodbye and entered her home.


End file.
